The Lovebird
by Justin93Daniels
Summary: Six years have passed since Charles Darwin Middle School received a human student. With fate determining that he would work at a zoo, Adam couldn't be more happier... if life didn't have other plans. Through time, old relationships grow, and former crushes move on. Could his broken heart be mended by an old, feathery friend whose small, beating heart he stole without even noticing?


Ten minutes before the school bell rang, and the students of Charles Darwin High School were already piling up inside the hallways, where they were casually loitering around, speaking with their fellow peers in numerous circles, consisting mainly of the predators on one side, and prey on the other - all of which forming their own inner circles that divided the species of said classes.

Lupe, a teenage toucan girl, would be admiring her own reflection in a mirror, double-checking to make sure her feathers were neatly brushed up and preened properly, while Ingrid, the local teenage giraffe, would be providing her with helpful advice; given with the little toucan's consent, of course.

To the giraffe's dismay, however, the troubled toucan was having a few _more_ problems than usual, seeing how she wouldn't usually focus on her own appearance like this.

"Ay, caramba! All dees extra pampering es just so, so... estúpido! Why do I have to do thees again?!" the toucan asked, leaning her head to the side, so she could see the giraffe behind her feathery shoulders.

Ingrid deadpanned at her, before shrugging her shoulders, replying, "Because you _wanted_ my help... and also because you wanted to make yourself more presentable to your crush?"

Lupe sighed, before her wings picked up a small brush of eyeliner. While doing her eyelashes, however, her eyes would've occasionally drifted towards the reflection of the only human in the school, being followed around by his SpiderMonkey friend, Jake.

"Adam..." her beak quietly mumbled, as the human obliviously walked past them. The little bird's heart began to race as he got closer in proximity, before she shook her head out of her stupor, and resumed her makeover... the little bird was comfortably perched up high on her branch, so it wasn't like the human would notice her, anyways.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam and Jake were busy talking about the upcoming prom dance. As they continued walking past the girls in their usual hangout place, Jake perched up on Adam's back, much to the human's disapproval.

"So Adam! Have you decided what you're going to do this Friday?" the hyper SpiderMonkey asked his human friend, who rolled his eyes at his unusually extra-chipper friend, Jake.

"I don't know, Jake... I was probably just going to skip the prom this year."

Jake let out a loud gasp, before flipping from Adam's back, and landing in front of him, while keeping a steady pace walking backwards. "WHAT?! But why?! Aren't you and Kerry, like, mates for life, yet?!"

Adam sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Her new boyfriend wouldn't think so..."

The SpiderMonkey clasped his hands over his mouth, shocked by this new turn of events. Sure, he was used to being the one who always kept Adam and Kerry apart in the past. However, the years being around this human has taught him a bit more self-control, to the point where he even tried helping the two humans get together.

But nothing, up until this point, could prepare him for this kind of breakthrough.

"Dude," Jake began, placing a concerned hand on the human's shoulder, "I had no idea... when did this happen, man?!"

Adam shrugged his shoulders, before replying, "About two months ago, during summer break. He treats her nice, though, so... I guess that's what really matters, right?"

Jake sighed, removing his hand from Adam's shoulder, and continues walking next to him. "Well... whatever the case, we NEED to find you a special someone, STAT!"

"Dude, it's alright." Adam began, but Jake shook his head, and frowned.

"No, Adam! No friend of MINE is going to go to that prom alone! Especially when there's already a few other girls who have a crush on you here, at the school!"

Adam winced at Jake's rise of volume. Looking around, he noticed that several eyes were now focused on him.

Little did he know, however, that out of all these eyes, a certain pair looked all the more nervously at him, from high atop the tallest branch.

Lupe gulped, as she heard Jake's statement loud and clear... and even worse was the fact that he was actually RIGHT for once.

But the fact that his subject was PLURAL in that sentence, only means one thing... competition.

And what hopes does a small bird like herself have, when competing with the likes of the other women at this school?

"Ah, mierta..." she muttered to herself, looking back at her own reflection one last time, before the bell started to ring.

Giving her own reflection one last look, she picked up her book bag, and started flying to her first class, heading the opposite direction from Adam Lyon, the human that, unknowingly, stole the little bird's heart.


End file.
